the_big_boisfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan
Humanity has often pondered the face of God, but none have ever painted a picture so angelic and pure as Jonathan. A desert stands in the world of the big bois, a desert so dry, so vast, so empty, none can escape its wrath. Simply one night in its pits of dust and shards can leave a human shattered, its brittle winds racing across the terrain, slicing and cutting the flesh of its willing victims. Jonathan is not a drop of water, but an entire oasis in this biome of hollow and desolate attractions. To compare him to an angelic entity is to compare the elixir of life and immortality to a simple cure for the common cold. He is not a man, nor an angel, nor a physical entity of any being. For he is hope - he is all that remains good and true in the world. He is the last piece of nature untouched by man. The mounds and lobs of wisteria overflowing the walls of an ancient castle abandoned long ago. He is the innocence of their purple flowers against the stone cold crumbling marble, and the smell of the uncut grass and a trickling stream nearby. Jonathan is not something you can find, but it is something that appears to you in the last moment of destruction - when the pain and ripping of skin becomes too much to bear, he arrives, and all else is irrelevant. Your fingers grasp at the edge of a cliff, the hordes of monsters and beasts have driven you to the end of your efforts, you have nothing left. No hope for salvation. Your body weighs you down, gravity working harder than ever before. Your arms stretch, you feel every bone elongate and pop as you attempt to pull yourself up, but you are paralyzed. In the heat of the moment, in the shadow of deaths soon arrival, you find yourself fearful - terrified. Your time ticking away, too quickly to process the true terror of demise, but slow enough to dread its tidings. Death is here. Her swift blade is lifted, the blade so sharp it flashes with each swift slash - flashes in the darkness providing only quick glances at the demon. Higher and higher the metal rises, her hands tighten around the hilt of her sword, her knuckles pop, her face is one of delight, determination, you know you will suffer - but wait! A ray of light pierces the darkness, the Hellfire ceases as cascading waves of pure and shimmering water floods the arena. Your cliff has vanished, and you are left floating in a crystalline pool of tepid water. The entities evaporate, and you are left only with him, Jonathan. He has saved you. You beg to repay him, anything for your salvation, anything he wants, but he wants nothing for he needs nothing. He requires no material substance nor love nor sex, for he is only hope, and he only provides. In a world of death and destruction, he is a forgiving force of light and purity of the most unattainable nature. He is the very sanctity of the big boi culture, and they will fight for eternity to preserve him. Nature is the only ally that can match his determination, for he is a being of force and eternity, one destined to long out last mankind.